kyle & Paige A Lost Love Story
by TCF
Summary: kyle is back and paige is confussed she misses him but is annoyed because he hasn't come back before. there's a new whitelighters read to see more
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic please review and let me know what you think.**

**This is between the time Kyle died and became a whitelighter, and season 7 final. **

**Piper was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee, Phoebe and Paige walked in the kitchen.**

"**Hey guys" Piper said to them.**

"**Hey, any coffee" Paige said. **

"**Just made some fresh". Piper said as she poured 3 cups of coffee.**

"**So what you guys up 2 2day?" piper asked.**

"**Well the paper called and they reminded there's a meeting I've got to go to." Phoebe replied.**

"**Me I'm ganna go to magic school see if I can help with anything." Paige said**

"**And what are you ganna do?" questioned Paige and Phoebe**

"**Well I've got to get the kids dressed and take them to magic school, and then I've got to go to the club sort some things out for this weekend." She replied, as she walked off to get them ready.**

**Cut to an alley where a young woman was walking, when she heard foot steps behind her. She looked back no one was there, she heard it again still no one there, then suddenly a darklighter jumped in front of her.**

"**Who are you, what are you," she asked the darklighter.**

"**Your worst nightmare," he replied.**

"**Help me helpppppppppppppppppppppp," she screamed.**

**As the darklighter's crossbow appeared into his hand a whitelighter orbed in behind the woman and orbed out with her.**

**The darklighter was looking really pissed, and shouted "ill get you whitelighter and her". **

**At magic school Piper had just put the boys in the nursery and was looking for Leo. She walks through the main hall and saw Leo.**

"**Hey honey, what you doing?" she asked**

"**Just reading through some student reports, what you doing here?" he replied. **

"**Just dropped of the boy know I've got to go to the club and sort things out for the weekend."**

"**Hey guys," Paige said. **

"**Hey what are you doing here," piper asked.**

"**Just wanted to come check on how things are going,"**

"**I was just talking on some of the teachers, looks like everything's going well," **

"**You came to check up on me," Leo said annoyed.**

"**No to tell you the truth im bored and lonely at home and I can't stop thinking about Kyle," **

"**Aww honey its ok to be sad and to think about him," piper said**

"**Yh I guess, well im going home."**

"**Ok well can you take me to," piper asked.**

"**Yh sure, bye Leo," **

"**Bye girls," Leo said as they orbed out.**

**i hopeyou liked it please review for more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back at home Paige was in her bedroom looking at the picture of her and Kyle, it had been 4 months since Kyle had died and became a whitelighter. Paige thought it was stupid to miss him because he wasn't gone forever he had only became a whitelighter but she missed him as she didn't get to see him. A tear rolled down her check. She quickly wiped her eyes and walked to her door as she walked out the room she looked back a picture of her and Kyle and whispered "I love you." She went down stairs to get a drink. **

**As she walked downstairs and into the kitchen, someone called out.**

"**Hello anyone here I need your help, Piper, Phoebe, Paige," someone called.**

**Paige walked out of the kitchen and into the sunroom where she saw a familiar face.**

"**Kyle," she gasped in shock. **

**From the shock of seeing the man she loved and thought she lost Paige fainted to the wooden floor.**

"**Paige, Paige" Kyle called as he ran over to her. He kneeled next to her as she woke up. "Are you ok," Kyle worried. **

"**I – I –I'm fine," Paige said as she got up. She saw the young woman standing in the sun room. "Who is she?" Paige asked. Don't tell me he's seeing someone omg I hope not, Paige wondered.**

"**This is why I came here, she's my charge," Kyle explained.**

"**What she's a witch?" Paige questioned. **

"**No she a potential whitelighter, a darklighter is after her and me," he explained further. **

"**A darklighter, ok I'm ganna call Piper and Phoebe and maybe Leo," she said. She walked over to the phone when the young started to speak.**

"**Hey what am I doing here, who are you people," the young women said. **

""**Ruth, I'm Kyle and this is Paige where here to help you," Kyle said.**

"**Kyle explain everything to Ruth and I'll call everyone," Paige said as she picked up the phone, she wasn't able to look at Kyle properly and was still in shock but there was an innocent at stake here and that's all that mattered. She dialled Phoebe's work number. **

"**Hello Phoebe Halliwell," she said picking up the phone.**

"**Hey Phoebs its Paige," she said and explained to phoebe what was happening.**

"**Ok ill be home ASAP and on the way ill pick up Piper," she replied. **

"**Ok grate." "They're on their way home," she told Kyle.**

**20 minutes later Phoebe and Piper walked through the door. **

"**Paige," they called. **

**Paige walked to the and saw her sisters, she was upset but holding back the tears. She walked up to them and they hugged her.**

"**Hey honey, how you holding," Piper whispered.**

"**As well as expected," she told them. **

"**Do you wanna talk abut it?" Phoebe asked.**

"**Maybe later," Paige said.**

**They all walked through to the sunroom and saw Kyle talking to Ruth, when a darklighter orbed in right in the corner of the room.**

"**Kyle, Ruth get down," Paige said as the darklighter orbed his crossbow and fired it right at him. "Crossbow," she called as it appeared in her and she fired at the darklighter.**

"**Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," he screamed.**

"**Is everyone ok," Piper asked. **

"**No I've been hit," Kyle said. **

"**Omg," Ruth cried**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Omg, Kyle you'll be fine well get Leo to heal you", Paige cried. A tear rolled down her cheek as she watched the may she loves lay in pain. This isn't happening again please no. She got up orbed out leaving him.**

"**Paige come back," Phoebe and Piper called after her as they looked up. **

"**Maybe she's up stairs ill go look," Phoebe said**

"**Hold on what's happening here is he going to be ok, what happened"? **

**Ruth asked**

"**Piper will fill you in I've got to get Paige," Phoebe replied as she ran out the room.**

**As she walked up the stairs Phoebe heard Piper talking to Ruth she also heard crying, she walked up to Paige's room and knock on the door and walked in she saw Paige crying on her bed. She walked over and sat on the bed.**

"**Whats wrong sweetie," she asked as she touched her on the head.**

"**Kyle, I still love him it's hard enough to look at him when he's alive now I have to watch him die again I can't do that Phoebs." She cried.**

"**Well I understand it's hard you should have told us we could have helped," she said.**

"**well I didn't think it would be so hard seeing him again, I mean I knew he was a whitelighter but I didn't think I would see him again and if I did i didn't think it would hurt so much," she continued to cry.**

"**It's ok to hurt when you see him," Phoebe said as she hugged Paige.**

"**Yh but im scared ill loose him again," she sobbed.**

"**You want sweetie we're ganna get Leo ASPA ok, let's go help Kyle," Phoebe said as she got up as walked to the door. "It'll be ok, I promise," they both walked out of the room.**

**Back downstairs Piper had finishing explaining everything to Ruth and was calling Leo; she had moved Kyle to the sofa.**

"**LEO," she shouted and again.**

**Finally he orbed in "whats the matter Piper," he said as he noticed Kyle.**

"**A darklighter hit him with an arrow, can you heal him," she asked.**

"**I'll try y best," he said as he walked over to Kyle and started to heal him. Just then Paige and Phoebe walked in. **

"**Hey are you ok Paige," Piper asked.**

"**I'm fine, how's Kyle?" she asked.**

"**I'm fine," he said as he got up.**

"**Ok that's good now we can get to helping Ruth," Paige said. She knew she sounded rude but she still didn't want to talk to Kyle and she knew that was weird but it hurt too much and she knew she had to be strong to help Ruth.**

"**Ok so Ruth's a future whitelighter and you want us to vanquish a darklighter ok that's easy," she said.**

"**No she's more than just that she's more than that she in the proffacie as the most powerful and important whitelighter she is also from a long line of whitelighter's," **

"**Ok to the Book of Shadows," Piper said. **

**Back at his Lear the darklighter had just orbed in.**

"**Did you get the whitelighter Caden?" another darklighter asked.**

"**No I did her whitelighter showed up and saved her," he answered.**

"**Well now we have to go after her and her whitelighter," the darklighter said.**

"**One problem, they are with the charmed ones, I followed them." Caden said.**

"**So we get the most powerful whitelighter and witches," the other one instructed.**

"**Should we get some demons to help?" Caden asked.**

"**No you idiot we are powerful enough," he said as he slapped Caden rounded the head.**

**Bach at the manor everyone was in the attic, Leo, Phoebe, Paige, Kyle and Ruth were all round the book, as piper flipped the pages.**

"**Wait go back," Ruth said.**

"**What did you see the darklighter?" Phoebe as piper turned the pages back.**

"**There, but there was only one when he attacked me," Ruth said as she pointed to the darklighter who was there.**

"**Caden and Haden to darklighter brothers, the most powerful to be precise just like Ruth, they are the most powerful and important darklighter they are also from a long line of darklighter. I guess it's just like the power of three and the evil power of three, but there's only Ruth," Piper said as she read from the book.**

"**Actually I have a sister," Ruth said.**

"**Ok this is going to be bad, but there is a change they don't now about her yet so we need to find her," Leo said.**

"**Kyle why didn't you tell us about her?" Phoebe asked.**

"**I didn't know," he answered.**

"**Ok why would the elders give her sister to another whitelighter?" Paige asked. **

"**Maybe they don't know ill go ask?" Kyle said.**

**Paige was worried he wouldn't come back this time she looked worried.**

"**I'll be back I promise," he said as he winked at Paige and orbed out. I hope you do Paige though.**

"**Ok so where is your sister, we need to get her and protect her from the darklighter's," Piper said.**

"**I think she will be at her apartment or work," Ruth said.**

"**OK Paige you orb Ruth to her sisters apartment and try and find her, and Phoebe and I will stay her ok," Piper said.**

"**Ok where does your sister live?" Paige asked Ruth.**

"**She lives near the beach," Ruth said.**

"**Ok grab my hand and will go get her." Paige commanded as she and Ruth orbed out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy thanx for reviewing im glad you like there will be more Kyle and Paige moments soon im getting to it.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**At the underground Caden and Haden where talking about how things where going.**

"**So the whitelighter is with the charmed ones so we should get them 1 by 1," Caden suggested.**

"**Good Idea bro I knew there was some brains in there," Haden laughed. "Go and check whose home and whose not I'll go see what we can do to kill them," he said as he orbed out. **

"**Great I get the job that will get me killed," Caden mounded and orbed out.**

**He was out side of the manor, looking to see whose home and he saw Piper and Phoebe in the attic looking through the book of shadows.**

"**So where's your other sister and the whitelighter?" he asked himself as he orbed back to the underground.**

**He saw Haden reading something.**

"**What you got there?" he asked.**

"**it's a book, I think I have an idea we should glamour into that elder Leo then you should be able to get to the sisters go for the eldest first," Haden said.**

"**Grate plan brother," Caden said and glamoured into Leo "how do I look?" **

"**Grate this is ganna be easy and good," he said as he began to laugh and evil laugh. With that Caden orbed out.**

**Paige and Ruth suddenly orbed in to an apartment a very big and spacious one. This must be where Ruth's sister lives Paige thought, I hope she want be to scared I mean Ruth actually took it quite well which is a surprise. Well we'll see about that as she's right there. **

"**Ruth what are you doing here, and who is that?" she asked he sister. **

"**Hey Rachael, this is Paige, I have something to tell you," Ruth told her sister.**

"**Ok so tell me I have to meet someone soon," she said.**

"**Well you might want to cancel any plans," Paige told her.**

"**What why, Ruth whats going on," Rachael questioned, as she sat down and Ruth and Paige sat next to her.**

"**Well we are something called whitelighter's," Ruth started to explain to her sister, and Paige continued.**

**Back home Piper and Phoebe was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and talking.**

"**I fell really bad that we can't do any more to help Ruth and her sister," Phoebe said.**

"**Well we have done our best I mean we have looked in the book, and only Ruth and her sister can vanquish the darklighter and Kyle is talking to the elders about Ruth's sister, and Leo's in magic school checking what he can find out, I mean that's a lot right." Piper said even thought she loved he kids she was glad victor agreed to take care of them till they can vanquish the demons but she does miss them but she knows they will have to teach they 2 sisters a lot in only a short time. Just then as they were about to get up Leo walked in.**

"**Hey did you find anything?" Piper asked as she walked up to her husband and kissed him. His kiss was different she was worried. "Are you ok?" she asked.**

"**Im fine and no maybe we should wait for Paige," Leo said.**

"**Don't forget Kyle and Ruth and her sister," Phoebe informed him.**

"**Oh Yh sorry I forgot," Leo replied.**

**Ok he's acting weird phoebe thought, maybe there's something wrong.**

**Plz review for more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy's thanx for the reviews, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Mean while after they explained what they knew, Rachael didn't seem to mind she was quite interested.**

"**Ok that's not a lot, all I know is that we are the most powerful whitelighter's like the charmed ones Paige and your sisters, I know who you guys are, and I know that we need to stop the two most powerful darklighter's that are opposite to us, and they are trying to kill us. Am I following this right?" She asked Paige and Ruth. **

"**Actually Yh and we have to get back to my house and check up on things," Paige said not jus the Darklighter's but I need to know if Kyle's back I hope he is ok, she thought.**

"**So how we ganna get to your house," Rachael questioned.**

"**Remember whitelighter's can orb and Paige is half whitelighter," Ruth told her younger sister.**

"**Yh jus hold onto me and well go straight to my place." Paige said and Ruth and Rachael took her hands and they orbed back to the manor.**

**When they orbed back to they manor they orbed into the living room, Rachael's feeling dizzy and so is Ruth they both sit down. **

"**Hey guys where back," Paige shouted to inform her sisters.**

"**Hey," they said as they walked into the living room.**

"**This is Ruth's younger sister Rachael," Paige told them.**

"**Hey im Phoebe this is Piper and Leo, nice to meet you," Phoebe said.**

"**Hey," Rachael said as she stood but fell down.**

"**You'll be fine in a minute," Paige laughed.**

"**So your ok with your destiny," Leo asked Rachael and Ruth.**

"**Yh were fine with it," Rachael said.**

"**Has Kyle come back yet?" Paige asked.**

"**No sorry honey," Phoebe said. As if her heard Paige's concern Kyle orbed back in. **

"**Hey anyone missed me," He said with a laugh.**

"**Actually no," Phoebe joked. "So did you find anything out, why didn't they tell you about Rachael," she asked.**

"**Huh R's nice, actually they didn't know about her they didn't even know that Ruth was so powerful," He informed them. "You must be Rachael," He asked as he walked over to her and shock her hand. **

"**Hey you must be---," she started to stay.**

"**Hey guy focus, you said they didn't know fat lot of good they are, I mean what use are they if they don't know about the most important whitelighter's," Piper stated.**

"**Yh" Leo said. Ok that's weird Phoebe thought again, time for charmed meeting.**

"**Hey Piper, Paige and Kyle can I talk to you, over here," She asked.**

"**Sure," they all said, as they all walked out into the hall.**

"**Guys, Leo's acting really weird," Phoebe told them.**

"**What do you mean, don't be silly," Piper said.**

"**Well earlier, he forgot about Kyle and Ruth, and know he aggress with you Piper about the elders, I mean he never agrees with you about the elders," She protected.**

"**Yh actually when he kissed me earlier it wasn't the same," Piper said. **

**As they were all talking Leo/Caden could hear them and walked over to them.**

"**I guess my games up," he said as he glamoured back to his normal self.**

**hey guys i hope you like this chapter more to come plz review**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys thanx for the reviews im glad you like it. sorry i havent updated in about a month but heres the nxt chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Just as Caden turned into his normal self Piper throw up her hand to blow him up but it didn't work.

"Ok that didn't work," Piper said as she tried to freeze him which didn't work also. With that Caden laughed and orbed his crossbow in and fired it at the girls.

"Kyle get out of here," Paige shouted. "Arrow," Paige called and aimed it back at him. Just as it reached him he ducked and the arrow hit the wall.

"You silly witch you thought I wouldn't think of that well I did," Caden laughed.

"Ruth, Rachael go up to the attic we will deal which him," Piper ordered the sisters. With that the girls orbed to the attic.

"You think im not going to go up there and kill them?" Caden asked.

"Actually yes we think your not going up there because you have to get through us first," Piper said and as she was talking to him Phoebe walked round him.

"Where's your sister," he noticed.

"Here," Phoebe said as he round housed him in the chest and punched him in the face.

"Ouch," he screamed.

"If you don't leave know ill do worse," Phoebe said.

"You think im scared of you," He said lying on the floor trying to get up, but phoebe kicked him back down.

"You may not be scared of one charmed one but I bet your scared of THE charmed ones," Phoebe said as she and her sisters hovered over him. "I mean im sure we could quickly come up with a spell to vanquish you, right guys," She said as her sisters nodded.

"HA you think you can vanquish me?" he said.

"Well lets see, lets start guys," She said.

"Halliwell witches from our line,

Help us to vanquish -----," The sisters started when Caden interrupted them.

"Ok, ok ill go but ill be back," he said and with that he orbed out.

"Phoebe why did you do that?" Piper and Paige demanded.

"It's obvious, we couldn't vanquish him I mean Piper your powers didn't work on him, which I admit is strange but I think its up to Ruth and Rachael to vanquish him, which mean they have powers so we need to help them," Phoebe explained.

"Ok lets go up to the attic and call Leo," Piper said as they headed for the attic.

Up in the attic Ruth and Rachael where sitting on the couch.

"Are you ok Rachael?" Ruth asked.

"Yes it's just weird that's all but im ok with it all, what about you," Rachael replied.

"Im ok with it all as well I mean its weird that yesterday i didn't know anything about whitelighter's and darklighter's and today I do but I think well be ok as long as we have each other," She said as she hugged her sister, just as the charmed ones came through the door.

"Hey guy you ok?" Paige asked.

"Yes we ok with everything," The sisters replied.

"What happened down stairs," Ruth asked.

"Oh well my powers didn't work on Caden and we had to scare him away," Piper said.

"Actually we think that you're the only ones who can vanquish him, we think you have powers and we need to help you guys to be able to vanquish him and his brother," Phoebe said.

"Ok, what do we need to do?" They asked.

"First we need Leo and Kyle," Paige said. "LEO, KYLE," she called.

"Is everything ok?" Kyle asked. "I filled Leo in on everything," He said.

"Well we found out we can't vanquish the darklighter's, Ruth and Rachael have to, so we had to scare Caden away" Piper said.

"Ok but how?" Leo asked.

"That's why we called you we need you guys to help Ruth and Rachael with there powers," Phoebe said.

"Well I don't know anything about their powers ill go ask the elders," Kyle said and orbed out.

* * *

so in the nxt chapter there will be some Paige and Kyle moments so stay tuned. ill update it i get reviews so plz review. Luv ya TCF


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys thanx for the reviews heres the nxt chapter,hope yu enjoy.

**

* * *

****Fifteen minutes later everyone was done in the basement when Kyle orbed in. "Hey guys," He said.**

**"Hey, so what did they say?" Paige asked.**

**"Well it turn's out the can use telekinesis-orbing like you Paige, healing and they have a power where they can shot lighting bolts out of their hands, so we need teach them how to use their powers," He informed them.**

**"Ok that should be easy but we only have limited time, so Paige you can help them with telekinesis-orbing and Leo and Kyle you can help with healing, then we can all help with the other one," Piper commanded.**

**"Ok ill teach them about healing first, Piper you should go work on a potion just in case anything goes wrong," Leo said.**

**"Well then Im going to take the BOS into my room," Paige said.**

**"Ok that's cool, and I can teach them how to fight, and I'll help Leo," Phoebe said.**

**"You guys do know we are still," Ruth said.**

**"Oh sorry guys, you know we're use to just us when we plan things," Piper said.**

**"That's ok," Rachael said.**

**"See you later have fun and good luck, call me when you need mw to tech them to use telekinesis-orbing," Paige said as she walked out the basement.**

**"Leo you think you and Phoebe can handle this alone I want to speak to Paige," Kyle asked.**

**"Sure," They said.**

**"Great, see you later," He said as he started his way to Paige's room.**

**"And I'm going to start on the potion," Piper said as she kissed Leo and walked out.**

**"Ok lets get started, Leo cut me then you can show them how to heal," Phoebe said.**

**"No you'll get hurt," Rachael protested.**

**"It's ok Leo will heal her just watch," Ruth explained to her younger sister.**

**Cut to Paige's room. Paige was sitting on her bed looking at the photo of her and Kyle, she was remembering ho happy they were, 'Maybe we can be again' she thought. A knock at the door startled her, "Hold on," She said as she put the photo down and opened the book. "Come in," She said. As the door opened she noticed it was Kyle. "Yeah," She asked.**

**"I thought we could chat, mind if I sit down," He asked as he moved closer.**

**"Yeah," She answered as she moved the book to let him sit, she still didn't look at him especially at his eyes. "So what do you wanna talk about," She still looked away.**

**"How are you doing," he asked.**

**"I'm good," She said, Kyle could tell by her face that she was lying.**

**"Are you sure, you've been avoiding me, avoiding my eye contact," he said. **

**Paige couldn't look at him she just wanted to escape, as he said, avoid him. "I got to go," She said and started to orb out jus when Kyle grabbed her and stopped her from orbing.**

**"You can't just leave, we need to talk," He said.**

**"Well you did so watch me," She snapped with tears in her eyes Paige orbed out and she was at the beach, she knew she couldn't leave everyone especially with everything that's happening. **

**Downstairs in the basement Ruth and Rachael had mastered how to heal and orb and needed Paige to help them with telekinesis-orbing. Piper had come down to and told them she had done with the potions.**

**"Hey Piper," Phoebe said.**

**"Hey so now they mastered healing and orbing don't they need Paige," Piper asked.**

**"Yeah would you and Phoebe go get her please," Leo asked.**

**"Yeah come on Phoebs," Piper said as she made her way out of the basement with Phoebe right behind her.**

**"So once Paige has helped us learn how to use telekinesis-orbing, then what do we need to do," Ruth asked Leo.**

**"Well Phoebe needs to help you fight," Leo said.**

**Just then Piper and Phoebe walked back in the basement.**

**"Hey where's Paige," Leo asked.**

**"She orbed out when I was talking to her and I thought I shouldn't go after her," Kyle said walking in the basement.**

**"Leo can you sense her and orb me and Piper to her and you can come back," Phoebe said.**

**"Sure Kyle stay her and I'll be her soon," Leo said, as he took the girls hands and orbed them to Paige who was sitting on the rocks and the beach. Piper kissed Leo and said she'll see him soon.**

**"Paige honey, are you ok," Piper asked as she and Phoebe walked up to Paige and sat next to her, they noticed she was crying.**

**"Yeah, what did you guys want," She said.**

**"Well we need you to teach Ruth and Rachael about telekinesis-orbing, but that can wait, what happened," Phoebe asked.**

**"Well I was talking to Kyle and I still can't look at him and then I just left I couldn't cope with it," Paige said.**

**"Oh honey, you should talk to him and let him comfort you," Phoebe said.**

**"She's right Paige," Piper said.**

**"I guess, what would I do without you guys," She said as she wiped her tears away. "Let's go home," she said as she and her sisters hugged and orbed home.**

**Back at the manor Paige and her sisters orbed back in to the basement. **

**"Paige are you ok," Kyle asked. Paige started to walk over to him and leaned into his ear.**

**"We need to talk but only when we've helped Ruth and Rachael," she whispered.**

**"Ok," He replied.**

**"Right so ill teach you guys to fight and Paige will help you orb things to you ok," Phoebe explained.**

**"Ok," The two sisters replied.**

**"Kyle and Leo you guys can help me make some more of this potion as I only had enough ingredients to make one batch, so I need to go to the herb store," Piper said.**

**"So we have a plan let's get moving.**

**

* * *

**please review if you want me to continue. only a few more chapters left 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry its been along time snce i last updated but ive know done the next chapter hope you enjoy!

* * *

****Down in the basement Phoebe and Paige had finished teaching the girls everything they knew, and Ruth and Rachael where practicing on each other while Phoebe and Paige were talking in the corner.**

"**So are you ok now? Phoebe asked.**

"**I'm not sure but I do know that I have to be strong so I can help Ruth and Rachael," She replied.**

"**So what are you and Kyle going to do after this?" **

"**Well I told him we needed to talk but only when we've helped Ruth and Rachael," she said.**

"**Do you know what you want to say?" Phoebe asked.**

"**Well kinda, I just want to talk bout what happened and how I feel and take it from there really," Paige replied, just then Piper, Leo and Kyle came down the stairs. "Hey guys did you make the potion?" Paige asked.**

"**Yeh we made quite a few," Piper said.**

"**How's everything going down here?" Leo asked.**

"**Well we taught them everything we know and their quite good," Phoebe explained.**

"**So you're ready?" Leo asked Ruth and Rachael.**

"**Well we think so," Ruth said.**

"**From what we know their ready," Paige said**

"**Well that good, so whats say we go scry for our demons," Piper said.**

"**Let's go," Phoebe said, as they all got up to walk to the attic.**

**Up in the attic the charmed ones found the two darklighter's and were getting ready to attack.**

"**Hold on you can't defeat them only they can right?" Kyle said.**

"**That's right, whats your point Kyle?" Piper asked.**

"**Well only they should go down there and fight them," he replied.**

"**No what if they need our help," Piper said.**

"**Well you can't really do anything but if you can we will call you," Ruth interrupted.**

"**But you can't just go – Phoebe started**

"**We can orb down there and well fight them if we need you we'll call," Ruth interrupted again.**

"**We can't argue with that," Leo said.**

"**Okay but If you need us call," piper said.**

"**We will," Rachael said as she and Ruth orbed out**

**Down in their Lear Caden ad Haden were planning their next attack.**

"**Ok so why don't we just take on the charmed ones first?" Caden asked.**

"**If we did that the charmed ones would win they are much stronger than us we need to get more people to help," Haden said.**

"**Then why don't we just go after the two whitelighter sisters?" Caden asked.**

"**No let's just go and fight we are strong together the charmed ones can't defeat us only the two sisters can," Haden said.**

"**Were you looking for us," Ruth said as she and Rachael orbed in.**

"**Yes, we were but you just spoiled our fun now didn't you," Haden said as his cross-bow orbed into his hand. Just as he started to fire Rachael called for it, then Caden orbed his to him, but then Rachael called for it and she broke them both.**

"**You stupid, stupid girl, you shouldn't have done that," Haden said.**

"**You think im scared of you," She said.**

**Just then she turned round and found Caden behind her ready to punch, he managed to get her in the head and she went flying across the room.**

**As Ruth saw her sister go across the room she run up to Haden and kick him square in the chest and he flew back. She turned and ran to her sister and helped her to her feet and they both thought the brothers. Finally the brothers were knocked out and the sister were stand near them and used their electronesis power on the brothers and they died. With that the sisters orbed back to the manor.**

**Back at the manor the girls were waiting in the sunroom just as Rachael and Ruth orbed in.**

"**Hey guys you ok," Phoebe asked.**

"**Yh we managed to kill the two brothers and when we got hurt we managed to heal each other, thanks to you guys" Ruth said.**

"**Its what we are ,meant to do," Phoebe said.**

"**Well with out you we would be dead," Rachael said.**

"**Don't mention it," Paige said. **

"**So what are you guys ganna do know," Piper asked.**

"**We don't know," they both replied.**

"**Well I'll still be your whitelighter," Kyle said.**

"**And you can come to us when ever you want," Phoebe said.**

"**Thanks again for all your help," Ruth said.**

"**I think where going to go home now," Rachael said.**

"**Don't forget where here to help whenever," Phoebe said as she and he sisters hugged Ruth and Rachael goodbye and watched them orb out.

* * *

thanx for all your reviews. plz review and tell me what you think ofthis chapter**

TCF xxx


End file.
